


untouchable

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Episode Related, Gem Corruption, Gem Monsters, Gem War, Gen, Monster Reunion, Pearl Belonged To White Diamond Theory, Post-Gem War, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll never get that song out of her head, never stop feeling sick to her stomach, never stop seeing that white light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> monster reunion broke me so i had to write something, even if centy was the hero of tonight's episode (i love her and want her to be happy) this scenario was calling to me instead  
> warning for vomiting

The ringing never seems to stop. It's that damn sound again, and she's back in that long white room again, and that voice is calling her name again, sharply, too loud and ringing and it's the _noise._

Diamonds.

They should be dead, or worse. For what feels like years, it's the darkness, and she's squinting so hard she feels like her face might be crushed in the process. The force of the blast, the damn song, sent them flying back, they're lying in amongst crushed gems and dirt, she can tell. She's so scared she wants to hurl.

Pearl's eyes finally open, and it's dark again. She can see the stars, things that used to fill her with wonder. Now, the sound is gone, but it's filled by thousands of other sounds, cries of anguish and pain, something far more alien, far more terrifying and monstrous than that. Not too far away, she can see a serpentine sit up, confused and afraid, and suddenly she is screaming, clawing her eyes out, screeching a noise that sounds so far away from the gem that she used to help sharpen weaponry back at the camp. Pearl feels hot bile rise in her mouth as her body is awash in fear and horror, seeing her comrade mutating into a beast so twisted and terrifying it sends shockwaves of terror coursing through her. She keels over and vomits up half-digested berries and water. She never wants to eat again.

All around them are cries of pain and confusion. They're all corrupted, damaged, ruined by what the diamonds left behind. Damn diamonds. Pearl's stomach convulses once more, but there's nothing left. She's certain this feeling will never leave.

Rose. Rose, Garnet, Bismuth, Jade, Topaz, Apatite – where are they? Are they–

No, Rose was always there with her. Pearl crawls away from the strawberries surrounding them, and the vomit and the screeching mess of limbs that used to be her friend. She crawls back under the protection of the shield, and she's amazed Rose is still holding it up, because that was something she's certain no one other than Rose would have been able to take on and sustain without yielding to the diamonds one last time.

They wanted the planet to die, and they didn't care who died with it.

“Rose,” chokes out Pearl, and she reaches for her love desperately, searchingly. Rose pulls her into a crushing embrace, and Pearl can feel her shoulders popping, but she knows Rose is overcome by the shock and horror of what the diamonds have done. When she looks up, Rose isn't there anymore, she's staring across at the battlefield, strewn with strawberries and monsters.

As she shifts, shards crunch beneath them, and Pearl feels the sickness rising again. She forces it away, and instead she stares over her shoulder, sees Garnet sit up slowly. Tears spring to her eyes, and she can't help the sob that escapes her. Rose clings just a little tighter, and Pearl can feel hot tears seeping into the top of her head. Garnet claps a hand over her mouth, gags, and tears are trailing down her cheeks, her eyes hidden behind her visor, which has a deep crack running through the left side.

Rose lets out a sob, and it's possibly the most heartbreaking sound Pearl has ever heard. She howls like something truly devastated, and for a frightful moment Pearl wonders if the corruption is affecting them too because she's never, ever heard Rose make a sound like that, nor has she ever felt such tremendous pain. She can no longer see through her tears, and her chest burns like something is trying to claw its way out of her. Pearl gasps out, a heaving sob holding every ounce of her sorrow, and Rose keels over with another wail, shattering in its raw sincerity.

The sounds agitate the gems – no, creatures, monsters, these aren't gems – around them, and they begin to screech in unison, the sounds drawing closer, sounding more warped and pained and _accusing_ than before. Garnet reaches, picks up the both of them under her arms, and begins to run.

“Put me down,” begs Rose, “Garnet, we have to do something, we have to-!”

“We can't stay here!” Garnet barks, and her voice is choked up. “We have to go _now,_ Rose!”

They're tearing through fields of red and green, decorated by shards, human blood, monsters that convulse and screech and howl at them, snapping their beaks, tearing their claws along the ground as they chase. They can smell murderers, survivors – what's the difference anymore? They want – they want – they want –

The moment Garnet's feet touch the warp pad, they're gone. Rose cries and begs for Garnet to send her back, she needs to help them, and Pearl is sobbing uselessly, so damn useless, and she'll never get that song out of her head, never stop feeling sick to her stomach, never stop seeing that white light.

She fucking hates the diamonds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but i just don't have anything more to say, DO YOU???? my god i hate the diamonds


End file.
